The Marauders: I solemnly swear I am up to no good
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: This is the Story of The Marauders in Hogwarts! Follow them on this epic adventure! From meeting one another, to making the map, to becoming Animagus, to their rivalry with Severus Snape! With these four around, Mischief is out of control, and the teachers cannot Manage it! Enjoy! And don't forget, you must swear that you are solemnly up to no good before you read it!
1. Legends Begin…

The Marauders: I solemnly swear I am up to no good

All Characters and locations belong to JK Rowling. Anything said or done by the characters is based on their bio's in the Wiki. Anything depicted, or scenes that take place is what I assume happened also based on the Wiki. Remember this is just a fan fiction based on MY thoughts on the Marauders. If JK Rowling ever creates movies based on the Marauders, those are her ideas.

Where it all started…..

Chapter 1

Legends Begin…..

Kings Cross Station, 1971

 _James_

The Potters rushed their young and only son James Potter to the Hogwarts Express. After getting through the barrier, the Potter family arrived. James was so excited. He couldn't wait to go to school. "Come on dear." His mother said, urging him to put his luggage on the Train. James nodded and put his suitcase in with the other bags. After a kiss to his forehead from his Mother, and a reassuring grip of his shoulder from his Father, James boarded the train. He already had a house in mind.

 _Remus_

"Mother, I'm scared!" Remus said, looking at the Hogwarts Express. "What if I transform right in front of everyone?!" Remus added with a whispered panic. Mrs. Lupin smiled sadly, as she remembered the night she found her son blooded and bitten.

"It's all right, remember the plan Professor Dumbledore discussed with us okay? Every month you will go to the location the Headmaster has for you when the full moon begins. You're going to be just fine, all right?" Mrs Lupin replied, hugging him tight. Once the hug broke, Remus looked up to his Father, who was nodding with a crooked smile. He too was still sad for his little Remus. With another hug from his Mother, Remus prepared to board the train.

 _Peter_

"Mum! I'm scared! I don't want to die!"

Little plump Peter said, fidgeting while looking at the train. His Mother simply rolled her eyes and replied. "You're not going to die! You're going to get an education!"  
With a slap upside his head from his Mother, Peter boarded the train.

 _Sirius_

Mrs. Black had a smug look on her face, huffing in a proud dignified sort of way. She was excited-nay-delighted, to sort her eldest son into Slytherin. Her youngest Regulus was ready, although he had to wait until next year. He hoped to find his brother waiting for him in the Slytherin Common Room. A smirk like hers spread across his face, as he snuggled under his Mother's arm. The eldest however was a whole different ball game. He stood not to close to his Mother or Father. He scoffed at his Mother's boasting grin while crossing his arms across his chest. There, the eldest ignored his parents and boarded the train.

 _Lily_

Two excited Muggles looked at Hogwarts Express with joy and disbelief. A sight they never saw before in their entire life, which wasn't all that exciting to begin with. Mrs. Evans was an accountant, Mr. Evans was a Retail Manager at a Shoe Store. Among them were their two daughters. One, who had the happiest face you could see. The other looked as if she swallowed a wasp.

"Oh Petunia I am so excited!" Lily said, looking at the train. Petunia scoffed and replied "Freak!" Lily frowned and replied. "I'm not a freak! That's an awful thing to say..!" Petunia's face went red with anger and replied again, pointing her finger at Lily. "Well that's where you're going! A special school for freaks!" Lily sighed, as there wasn't anything she could do about her sister. She hugged her parents, and boarded the train, meeting up with her close friend and confidant Severus Snape.

"I don't know what I did to her to deserve this…" Lily said sadly, looking at her sister through the window of their compartment.  
"Just ignore her. I told you already, she's jealous. You are going to be an amazing witch, and she is going to be a boring muggle with a boring mediocre life." Severus replied, patting Lily's shoulder. Lily couldn't help but sigh of relief, but also sadness. She felt bad for her sister. She wished her sister could join her. Still, what her sister said was unforgivable. At least she had her friend Severus by her side. She knew as long as he was around, things were going to be all right.

 ** _An hour later…._**

"Anything off the trolley dear?"

James Potter looked away from the window and jumped out of his seat at the mention of food. He pulled out his allowance and reached for a Pumpkin Pasti on the Cart. Just then, another hand beat him to it. James turned to the treat Snatcher; he had grey eyes, and black tussled hair.

"I'll have one of these too-oh! I'm sorry Mate, this was yours first right?" The boy asked.

"Uhh, it's fine. I can grab another. There are plenty more." James replied.

"Nah, it was your first." the boy replied again. James smiled at the boy's kindness and took back his Pumpkin Pasti. As the boy reached for another, he spoke again, "Sirius Black, and you are?"

James smiled and replied, offering his hand. "James Potter at your service." Sirius chuckled and accepted the Handshake. After buying liquorish wands, chocolate frogs, and more pumpkin pastis, the two had become fast friends. "My compartment is over here." James said, pointing to it. "Ah lead the way." Sirius replied. Just then, Lily walked by after purchasing a Cauldron Cake. As she re entered the compartment, James couldn't help but be hypnotised by her presence.

"Whoa, who was that?! James asked, heart all a flutter. Sirius chuckled and replied raising an eyebrow.

"No idea. She seems to be quite chummy with Severus Snape though."

"Odd, I never heard of a "Snape" family before." James replied, looking in on Severus and Lily's compartment.

"Well the reason you never heard of a Snape Family, is because his Mother married a Muggle and took on his name. So that makes him half blood. Plus, his family isn't all that well off. At least that's what I hear from my Mother." Sirius replied. "I don't care about blood status though. I judge people on their personality." Sirius added.

"Right… Come on, let's check them out."  
James replied, sliding the door to Lily and Severus' compartment.

"Ello Miss, I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black. What's your name?" James asked in an arrogant way. Lily looked up from her book and replied cautiously. She didn't like a stranger entering her compartment. "Lily Evans. This is-" Before she could get another word in, Sirius interrupted. "Severus Snape we know. What house do you think you're going to get Miss Evans? You look like a Gryffindor to me." Severus scoffed silently behind his book. James frowned at Severus' scoff and replied.

"You're right Sirius, she does look like a Gryffindor. Ah yes, Gryffindor. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad. Got a problem with that Severus?" James asked, turning toward Severus, who replied with a scoff.

""No. If you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy-"

""Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted, making Severus turn red with anger and embarrassment. James couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"Ahaha, Severus the Greasy. Or better yet-Snivellus. Oh that's rich, I out do myself. "

As the two boys laughed like a pack of hyena's, Lily put a stop to it.

"That's enough! Leave my friend alone! Out, the both of you! Your welcome is overdue." Lily said, pointing to the door. Both Sirius and James smirked, and left the compartment.

"See you at the Sorting Ceremony-Evans." James said, before sliding the door shut.

"Honestly!" Lily uttered with fury. As she sat back down, Severus couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I never seen a witch so fiery before." Severus replied.

"Well get used to it! I best keep up my guard! If I don't, they'll circle around me like a pack of wild dogs they are!" Lily said again, grumbling slightly.

"Indeed, we'll both keep our guards up." Severus replied.

So the two agreed: They'd stick together no matter what happened. Unfortunately, things were about to get complicated.


	2. The Sorting!

Chapter 2

The Sorting!

During the Sorting Ceremony, things didn't go according to Severus' plan.

 **"Gryffindor!"**

The Sorting hat exclaimed, as it was placed upon Lily's head. To make matters worse- those rude boys Sirius and James were in Gryffindor too. Lily waved sadly, and joined the other Gryffindors at the table. Severus sighed, and joined the Slytherin table. Severus got the house that he wanted, but at a price: His best friend in the whole wide world would not follow him. This had put a dent in their relationship.

Lily may have been in a different house, but Severus hoped they could continue their friendship. However, he had no idea James and Sirius' teasing would escalate. He had no idea he'd be put through seven years of pure hell.

 **Later…. After the Feast…**

"This way Gryffindor's, follow me." Cassius Finnigan the Head boy said, (This is not a relative of Seamus Finnigan, I used the Harry Potter Name Generator on Bloomsberry. However, you are free to think it is.) as he led the first years quickly up the moving staircase. Lily could feel the snickering and beady eyes of Sirius and James on her. It was as if they were saying 'I told ya so!' She couldn't believe she got stuck with them. She'd rather be with Severus right now. "Hello, my name is Alice, Alice Fawley." (Later she is known as Alice Longbottom.) Lily turned to a young girl with long black hair. "Oh, Lily, Lily Evans."

Lily replied. She was surprised and a little taken back from the 'out of no where' greeting. Plus, she was a little nervous. She had never talked to a girl her age before. Well, that wasn't true. She had a few friends back home, but they were known -as her best friend called them-muggles. I guess you could say she never talked to a fellow witch before. True she was nervous, but also excited. 'At least I won't have to be alone with those awful boys.' Lily thought, smiling at Alice.

"I'm quite excited. Gryffindor is supposed to be the best house." Alice said, as they approached the Fat Lady. Lily rolled her eyes looking at Sirius and James. "Yeah, so I've been told. She finally replied, whipping her attention back to Alice.

 **"Giggle Water."**

Cassius the Head Boy said. The Fat Lady nodded, and swung herself open. The first years gasped at the sight: Red and Gold covered the walls, Paintings of Gryffindor's before nodded as if they were greeting the new generation. The fire place roared with crackling flames. Lily never felt so at home. Everyone was so excited that a party broke out in the middle of the Common Room. People were sharing their candy, and getting to know one another. All except one little boy, who sat away from the crowd. It was little Remus Lupin.

He was nervous, and very shy. He wasn't good at socializing either. Plus, his new werewolf sickness only fed his anxiety. So that wasn't helping him either. So Remus sat in the corner of the room, reading Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them. Reading always calmed his nerves.

"Don't tell me you're already studying mate?" a voice said, which caused Remus to look up slightly from his book. A young boy with black hair, auburn coloured eyes, and glasses. It was James, who noticed Remus sitting alone. Remus cleared his throat and replied, stuttering slightly.

"O-Only to be prepared. My time table says I have Magical Creatures first thing in the Morning."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, you just got here! You should take it all in! Get to know some people! Find out where you belong! Who knows, you might find a study buddy, or even a snog buddy." James replied, adding a wink at the end. Remus frowned and replied again, bringing the book back up to his face.  
"I don't belong anywhere." James rolled his eyes and pulled the book down, which annoyed Remus to wits end.

"Nonsense, from now on we're friends all right? I'm James Potter, now you tell me your name."

Remus was more annoyed then ever. Still, he couldn't help but smile. "Remus Lupin." Remus replied, shaking James' hand. Another boy sat down on Remus' other side.

"Who's this?" Sirius asked with a grin. "Sirius, this is Remus Lupin. He's going to be our friend." James said, patting Remus' shoulder. Sirius flashed another grin, raising his eyebrow and offering his hand. "Sirius Black."

Remus turned red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe it-he was making friends! After a long pause, Remus finally replied, accepting the handshake. "Remus Lupin as James said, nice to meet you."

"Okay, as our friend, your first order of business is to party!" James exclaimed, throwing aside Remus' textbook.

"Wh-Hey!" Remus uttered, as Sirius and James brought him to the crowd, introducing him against his will. 'These guys are nuts!' Remus thought. However, even though he was clearly annoyed, he was happy. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. 'Maybe this school thing won't be bad after all.' Remus thought. Little did he know these boys would be the key to helping him with his transformations.


	3. The Formation of the Marauders!

Chapter 3

The formation of the Marauders!

Morning came fast. Sirius yawned and got dressed. James groaned and cracked his back in agony while getting dressed also. Remus was already awake and dressed, making his bed and preparing for his classes.

"Well aren't you a morning person." Sirius commented, yawning and grabbing his class materials lazily.

"You are clearly not" Remus said with a chuckle. Sirius nodded, followed by another yawn. James cracked his back once more, made his bed with his wand, then threw on his bag and spoke.

"Come on, we better go, or they'll be no breakfast." As he headed out the door, Remus and Sirius followed him like two puppies. Once the got to the door, they heard whimpering in the bed on the far right. James signalled Sirius, who nodded and pulled the curtains back on the bed. A plump little boy was crying, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Hey mate what's the matter?" Sirius asked, putting his hand on the boys shoulder.

"I don't want to go, everyone will laugh at me." he said, wiping his tears away. "I'm not brave at all. I don't know why I - I'm here." The boy added.

"What's your name shorty?" James asked.

"P-Peter Pettigrew." the boy replied, his whimpering beginning to fade.

"Well Peter, you can stick with us." James said.

"And if anyone tries to mess with you, they'll have to deal with us." Sirius finished.

"Now come on, let's get some breakfast." James said again. Just like that, Peter followed James, Sirius, and Remus out the door.

 **Great Hall 8 AM**

Everyone ate breakfast happily. The room buzzed with excitement, mostly from the first years. The second years yawned, the third years groaned, the fourth years were barley awake, and the fifth years were grumpy and practically comatose; seeing as they had O.W.L'S and N.E.W.T's.

"Man, I hate to be them." Sirius said, pointing to a fifth year asleep in her oatmeal.

"Well one day we will be." James replied, guzzling his orange juice.

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about it." Sirius replied again, taking a bite of his scone.

"I'm rather excited for the future. I already have classes in mind to excel in." Remus said happily, sipping his orange juice.

"Nerd." James uttered, stuffing his face with sausage, to which Remus simply rolled his eyes and continued eating. Peter couldn't help but giggle at the three bickering as he ate his eggs.

Meanwhile….half way down the table…

"What a night! That ruddy bird Alfred of yours kept me up until two in the morning!" Lily bellowed with a yawn, referring to Alice's owl.

"Yeah sorry, he doesn't like strange places. It will take him at least a week to adjust to his new environment." Alice replied, sipping her tea.

"Oh goody…" Lily replied, grumbling slightly. She munched quickly on her eggs, yawning in between.

"Goooood Morning Evans! Sleep well?" James Potter said, standing behind Lily's chair, as he had stepped away from his friends for a moment.

"Buzz off James, I am in NO mood." Lily replied, waving her hand as id she was shooing him away.

"Oh I'm touched, you remembered my name." James replied, smirking from ear to ear.

"I said go away James!" Lily replied back coldly.

"Oooh, touchy…. Very well, see you in Transfigurations." With that last reply, James returned to his friends.

"Ughh! He makes me so mad!" Lily said, glaring a James as he left the Great Hall with his friends.

Alice smiled and replied while finishing her tea.

"Come on, or we'll be late." Lily nodded and finished her Pumpkin Juice. She then followed Alice to Transfigurations.

Transfigurations was uneventful. James and his pals kept to their notes, in fear of Professor McGonagall. Lily and Alice also kept to their notes, along with Severus. James of course couldn't help but throw a piece of paper at Severus when Professor McGonagall wasn't looking, who shot him a glare and returned to his notes. After that, the rest of the class was quiet.

 **Later…in Potions…**

"Listen up students! Today, we'll be brewing a cure for boils! It's quite easy, if you follow the directions in your text books. The one with the best brew will get this exclusive copy of 'Potions 101'. It has chapters about specialty brews, and quick made easy potions! Now-begin!"

Professor Slughorn said, setting the book down on his desk, in plain view of the students.

"Good luck." Lily said to Severus, who smirked and replied "You too."

As the mischief boys cackled in the back, Lily and Severus got to work, along with the rest of the class. After a half and hour, Professor Slughorn had the students stop.

"All right! Stop what you're doing!" He said, which made everyone put down their ingredients. Professor Slughorn than inspected each student's cauldron.

"Peter, what a mess! What happened dear boy?" The Professor asked, looking at the lump of a boy's green goop, which was suppose to be bright blue.

"Oh, I guess I added too much dried nettles…" Peter replied.

"Indeed, well, better luck next time." Professor Slughorn replied, walking around the room inspecting more cauldrons. Peter hung his head in shame.

"It's all right Pete, it's only your first day." Sirius whispered, patting his shoulder.

The professor checked each and every brew, until he came to Severus and Lily's. He pulled out a boil he had removed from his back one week ago out of his pocket to test Severus' first. He hadn't done it with the other students because they weren't worth testing. As in every student but Severus and Lily's turned out like Peter's-more or less. Professor Slughorn dipped the boil in Severus', which shrunk 2 times its wait.

"Very good Severus!" Professor Slughorn said. It would have been a great moment if James and Sirius weren't laughing and whispering in the back.

"Eww, who keeps a boil in their pocket?" Sirius asked James, to which he replied "Apparently he does."

The Professor approached Lily's next, dipping the boil in. The potion was so perfect it made the boil vanish completely.

"Fantastic Lily! That is amazing! We have a winner!" Professor Slughorn gave Lily her prize, the potions book with great brewing techniques.

"Good job to everyone who tried! Now, turn to chapter three in your text books please." Professor Slughorn said. Lily smirked, and Severus nodded-as if acknowledging her.

 **After Class…**

"Here." Lily said, handing Severus her prize.

"Hmm? I don't understand, it's yours after all. You won it fair and square." Severus replied.

"I know, but I already know these techniques. I bought the book yesterday in Diagon Alley and memorized them all. I don't need two copies of the same book, that would be silly." Lily replied, shoving it into Severus' bag. "Besides, you'll need it to catch up to me." She added boastfully.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily smirked and replied "Perhaps." then caught up with her friend Alice. Severus let out a small chuckle and went to his next class.

 **Gryffindor Common Room…. 9:30 PM….**

"Uhh, I can't take it anymore! My brain is going to explode!" Sirius said, throwing down his Herbology text book.

"Look, we have to know this stuff by next week, even if it is boring." James replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, I have a feeling Professor Sprout is one of those teachers who likes to give s-surprise pop quizzes." Peter added.

"Well if you lot didn't spend so much time pranking fellow students this afternoon, you would have had more time to study." Remus commented from the sofa on the far right, flipping through his charms book.

"Yeah and you were right there filling the water balloons with us." James said, rolling his eyes.

"I already put in enough studying time prior in the library." Remus rebutted, writing notes in his notebook. "I just happened to be there when you devised the scheme." He added.

"Dragons Dung! I knew you wanted to prank those snobby Ravenclaws from the start!" Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, especially when they insulted you in Transfigurations." James added. Peter giggled and also added "Yeah, the look on your sour face was priceless."

As the other three laughed, Remus turned red behind his book and spoke.

"A-All right! Maybe I did! They deserved it! They also had the nerve to call us bandits! What an insult! It was just a harmless prank! Plus-it's not like the balloons were filled with ink! It was just water!"

"Right? What a bunch of babies!" Sirius replied.

"Yeah…bandits…what a poor excuse for a comeback…wait… Eh Remus…" James said to his smart friend.

"Hmm?" Remus uttered, turning a page in his Fantastic Beasts book, as he was finished with Charms.

"What's the British word for bandit?" James asked, turning his head from the sofa, as he was laying down with his study material.

Remus set his book down and pulled out the British Dictionary. "Let's see…Bandit….Bandit… Ah, here it is. The British word for Bandit is-Marauder." Remus said. James then all of a sudden burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Mate?" Sirius asked.

"That's it! That's what we'll call ourselves… Look…" James began, sitting up on the sofa he was on. "We're a unique little group, everyone knows that. We're already on McGonagall's nerves, and we've pulled one prank today on the first day already. Mischief is in our blood, and what better way to piss people off then to call ourselves Marauders who like to wreak havoc!" James finished.

"Are you serious…? Really…?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"No I'm Sirius! And I think it's bloody brilliant!" Sirius agreed, putting his arm around James.

"Me too!" Peter agreed. James jumped up from the sofa and put his arm out.

"Gentleman, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." James said with a smirk.

"Here, Here!" Sirius said, as he too put his arm out.

"Yes!" Peter said, putting his arm out too, creating a half circle. One arm was missing.

"Come on Remus." James said.

"Yeah, get in here." Sirius added.

"That's silly, no way." Remus replied, annoyed.

"Hey, come on, we're all in this together! You did throw some balloons off the astronomy tower too, face it, you've already made a reputation for yourself as a prankster." James said. Remus rolled his eyes and walked over, putting his arm in.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" Remus stated with worry in his tone.

"To the Marauders!" James shouted. Then all four shouted together: TO THE MARAUDERS! Just like that, the greatest legends we've ever known were formed. Adventures and mischief would soon come faster than you can say Quidditch. Their names would soon spread-like wild fire.


	4. Severus Snape and the Marauders! (Day 1)

(Sorry it's so short! Chapter 5 will be a little longer.)

Chapter 4

Severus Snape and The Marauders!

(Day One)

Today was a rotten start for Severus. First, he woke up with a terrible migraine; Second, he got lost on his way to the Great Hall, and third, he felt so sick after breakfast that he thought he might pass out. He finally visited the Hospital Wings, where Ma'dam Pomfrey gave him nausea potion and pain potion.

"Rest a moment before you go to your next class dear." Mad'am Pomfrey said. Severus shook his head and replied.

"I'm fine, thanks for potion."

He then left to attend potions, seeing as he missed Transfigurations. His day was starting off bad, and it was about to get worse.

 **History of Magic…**

Boring as usual, Professor Binns was going on and on about the Goblin Wars. James was yawning, Sirius was asleep face-down in his text book, Peter was dozing in and out of consciousness, and even Remus was making notes sleepily. Lily could barley stay wake while making notes too, and Severus was so bored he didn't even want to make notes. He was doing it for his grades, even if he did feel like stabbing his own brain. On the bright side, he was feeling better thanks to those potions from the hospital wing.

However, Severus' "good feeling" just ended five minutes later. Pieces of crumpled paper began pelting the back of Severus head. He turned and glared at James and Sirius (who just woke up from his nap.) His glare didn't work, as James and Sirius stuck their tongues out at him. Severus turned and covered his head with his arms, and like that James and Sirius kept throwing paper at him. Peter then threw an eraser, and James and Sirius cackled even louder. Lily rolled her eyes. 'So immature.' she thought.

"Just ignore them." Lily whispered.

"Easy for you to say, their not propelling objects at you." Severus whispered back.

"Right…watch this.." Lily whispered again with a wink. She made sure Professor Binns wasn't looking, then she pulled out her wand. 'What's she up to?" Severus thought while smirking. Lilly whipped around, facing the Marauders. She shot them a glare, and cast the avis charm from her wand. The birds flew around James and Sirius' head, pecking at them. She was quite an amazing witch, as that was advanced magic.

"Ah!" James cried, trying to protect his head. "Gah!" Sirius also uttered, swatting at the birds. Severus laughed slightly, and so did Lily. By the time the spell faded, Professor Binns turned from his notes to find James and Sirius bewildered.

"You all right you two?" the ghost Professor asked.

"Uhh yes sir. Just uhh, fascinated by those goblins." James lied.

"Uhh yeah, their quite something." Sirius lied in agreement.

Professor Binns nodded and replied "I'm glad you think so." then returned to his notes. Lily and Severus giggled all through class. Once again, Lily made Severus feel better.

 **Afterward…**

"You didn't need to do that." Severus said, still laughing.

"Ah, but I did. They deserved it, and I quite enjoyed myself." Lily replied.

"Come on, I'm starving." Lily added.

The two talked along the way, then parted to sit with their houses. After dinner, Lily said good night to Severus, then left the Great Hall with Alice. As for Severus, he headed back to his house. On his way back to his common room, the Marauders cornered him. 'Oh great…' Severus thought.

"Where you think you're going Snivy?" James asked, pushing Severus against the wall.

"I'm going back to my common room. Leave me alone." Severus replied, pushing James off him. James frowned and pushed him back against the wall.

"Oh? You really think we'd let you get away with what happened in class?" Sirius also asked.

"Well if you left me alone, it wouldn't have happened. Lily said you deserved it. Quite frankly I agree." Severus replied, glaring up at them. Sirius and James looked at one another-insulted.

"Oh? Is that right? Well I think you're quite brave to say that to our faces. It's too bad you didn't get sorted into our house. Seeing as you slither too close to the ground that would be impossible." James said, pulling out his wand. "So I'm going to teach you a lesson." James added. Sirius smirked and grabbed Severus by his arm. James cast the leg locking spell, then Sirius pushed Severus to the ground. While Peter was cheering, Remus was not. He dare not say anything, as he did not want to lose his only friends. After kicking Severus bag across the hall, the Marauders returned to their common room laughing hysterically (Except for Remus of course.)

Severus swore under his breath, while struggling to his feet. He hopped over to retrieve his bag, then hopped back to the common room. After undoing the leg-locking spell, Severus went to sleep. He just wanted to forget the whole ordeal.

 **Gryffindor Common Room…**

Lily and Alice were doing late night studying when the Marauders walked in.

"That was hilarious!" Sirius said, falling on to the sofa.

"I know, the look on his ugly face was priceless." James agreed.

"He deserved it too!" Peter also agreed.

Overhearing them, Lily came over. Her blood was boiling under her skin.

"What did you do?! You better have not bothered Severus again!" Lily said hotly.

"He needed to learn a lesson." Sirius said.

"Yeah, not to have a girl fight his battles for him." James agreed, walking over to Lily.

"He doesn't want to fight!" Lily thundered.

"Well he should have thought of keeping his mouth shut on the train then!" James thundered back. Sirius and Remus smirked at the two arguing then sat on the sofa. Peter his behind a sofa in fear of the conflict.

"With the way you were going on?! I would be surprised if he didn't! I better not catch you hurting Severus again!" Lily shouted, pointing her finger right in James face. James smirked and replied "Or what?" arrogantly.

Lily pointed her wand and threatened "OR SOMETHING WORSE THAN BIRDS WILL COME OUT OF MY WAND!"

She then stormed off to the Girls Dorms, with Alice lagging behind. James scoffed and flopped on the sofa. He appeared unaffected to his friends. Inside his chest, his heart was pounding. He never met a witch like Lily Evans.


	5. Where's Remus?

(First off, I want to thank you for all your great reviews! Second, I am so glad that someone pointed out about my historical inaccuracies. My friend told me to ignore them and that it was just fan fiction, but damn it-if I am going to do a Marauders Fanfic-I'm going to do it right! So, I edited all the previous chapters. The ones who saw them can re read before reading this one. Thirdly, I am sorry for not fixing it right away or posting an update in so long. I have been suffering from depression lately, and had to receive counselling. Now that I am better, I decided to fix these errors. Sorry for the delay! Please enjoy, and don't forget to post a review. And maybe an idea for the next chapter? Anything you want to see in their first year you just PM me! Enjoy!) ~Mirokufangirl229

Chapter 5

Where's Remus?

Remus felt sick when he woke up the next morning. He had no idea why. Then, it hit him when he looked at the calendar in his day book; the first cycle was about to begin. This would be his first transformation at Hogwarts. He groaned as he got out of bed. After cracking his back and vomiting in the first year bathroom, he quickly got dressed. He then shoved his bags carelessly into his bag, and bolted out of the Gryffindor Dorm before the other Marauders would take notice of him leaving. With a slam of the Fat Lady portrait, Remus was gone.

James was the first to notice, as he rose from his bed, finding Remus' empty. Once the other Marauders woke up and began getting dressed, James broke words while stuffing his books into his bag.

"Anyone seen Remus? I didn't see him in his bed when we woke up."

"You know him. He's always up before us." Sirius replied, stuffing his books into his bag WITHOUT care.

"Yes, of course…but… he always waits for us to get dressed and pack up too." James replied again.

"Yeah, and look! His bed is unkempt! HE ALWAYS MAKES HIS BED!" Peter added, pointing to Remus' unmade bed.

"Where do you suppose he rushed off to?" Sirius asked James.

"I don't know, maybe he went to the Great Hall early? Or to chat with one of the Professors?" James replied.

"Yeah, he's quite chummy with Professor Flitwick." Peter added.

"Look, wherever he went, I'm sure we'll catch up with him." James said. The other Marauders nodded and grabbed up their bags. All three then exited the boys dorms and eventually through the Fat Lady Painting.

 **Breakfast…**

No sign of Remus when James and the others arrived in the busy Great Hall. James was even desperate enough to ask Lily of his whereabouts.

"You seen Remus Evans?" he asked her, getting into her personal space. Lily scoffed and replied.

"I don't know! Why in the world would I keep tabs on your little 'gang'"

"Relax Evans, we just want to know if you seen him come and go." James replied again.

"No I haven't, now get out of my sight." Lily said, shooing James away. He simply rolled his eyes and chuckled. He then returned to Sirius and Peter.

 **Transfiguration…**

No sign of Remus in class either. James and Sirius were very worried at this point. Peter was asleep in his book, practically forgetting that his friend was missing. One thought however came to Sirius' mind: Perhaps the teachers knew where he was. So he raised his hand high up for Professor McGonagall to see.

"Yes Mr. Black, what is it?" Professor McGonagall said, answering Sirius' raised hand.

"Umm, do you know where Remus is? You know…Remus Lupin?"

Professor McGonagall froze in mid step while she was writing on the chalk board. She had a feeling Remus' friends would question his whereabouts when he would transform. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Yes, he received an emergency message from his Mother. His great aunt is sick."

"Oh, right…" Sirius uttered, getting back to his notes.

Professor McGonagall nodded and returned to writing on the board.

 **Potions…**

"I don't understand. I mean, he would have told us about this 'sick aunt' right?" James asked his friends, while stirring his cauldron.

"I don't know James… we haven't been friends long…Maybe he doesn't trust us enough with personal issues?" Peter said.

"Not trust us? But… we're his friends…" Sirius said sadly. They all sighed and continued to follow Professor Slughorn's instructions…

The day carried on. After Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures (which the time table had changed from AM to PM) there was still no sign of Remus. At dinner, the three Maruaders without the fourth were worried and felt incomplete without Remus.

"You know… something tells me this 'sick aunt' thing is a lie." James stated, sipping his chocolate milk.

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious." Sirius said sarcastically. James shoved Sirius, and Sirius shoved him back. Peter spoke after stuffing his face to avert any further argument between Sirius and James.

"Look, whatever the reason, we have to leave him alone. As far as we stand, it's none of our business."

Peter was right. They didn't know Remus well enough to get up in his personal affairs. James and Sirius sighed in defeat, and agreed to disagree. For now, they would wait for Remus' return. After eating their fill of dinner and desserts, the three Marauders went to bed. James had a horrible time getting to sleep. He also could have sword he heard loud howling coming from outside. 'Wolves? This close to Hogwarts?' James thought. He then shrugged it off, probably thinking the wolves were some kind of protection for the castle. He then nodded off.

 **The Next Day…**

"Ughh…"

Remus uttered. He was all sweaty, and clammy. He felt like he was going to puke. Last night was the worst. Being cooped up wasn't good for his condition. Upon arrival at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had told Remus he built a small house for him to go through his transformations. The house was just outside Hogsmede. It wasn't too far from Hogwarts, but it would have to do. Finally, he also planted a Whomping Willow. It was placed over a secret entrance way so that Remus could get to the house discreetly. An ancient tree, it was capable of moving its branches. It was put there as a defensive mechanism, to keep out intruders. If anyone were to find out he was a werewolf, he'd be done for.

Remus had just woken up from slumber inside the house. He got to his feet, and put his spare clothes on. The others ripped when he transformed. He grabbed his book bag and exited the house, closing the door. Professor McGonagall was outside waiting for him.

"Good Morning Mr. Lupin." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Even though her tone of voice was still somewhat stern. Remus rolled his eyes and stepped down from the porch.

"What's so good about it?" Remus replied begrudgingly, cracking his back in agony.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, wanting to rebut, but decided to try to be more sympathetic. "Now, now. There is no need to get testy young Mr. Lupin. Come, I'll treat you to a hot coco." Remus nodded and follows the Professor into Hogsmede.

The Three Broomsticks…

"Ahhh…"

Remus uttered in relief, as the hot liquid touched his lips. "Better?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor. I'm sorry for snapping at you. " Remus said, apologizing.

"It's quite all right. I do not have the knowledge of what you're going through. So I will let that remark slip." Professor McGonagall replied, with a stern yet sympathetic smile. Remus nodded and continued drinking his coco. Professor McGonagall than caught Remus up on what he missed yesterday. After that, Remus rejoined James and the other Marauders in History of Magic.

"Hey Remus! There you are!" Sirius whispered loudly.

"How's that Aunt of yours?" James asked suspiciously.

"She's all right, it was just a scare. It turns out that it was just a cold and NOT Dragon Pox." Remus said, lying through his teeth.

"Oh, well we're glad she's all right." Peter said.

"Yeah… really glad.." James said, still making that suspicious face. As if saying 'I'm not buying it.'

The rest of the day carried on. Remus lied almost to everyone in the Gryffindor House. He never felt so bad in his life. He knew in his heart that his friends would never understand. Heh, boy was he wrong.


End file.
